Transformation Link x Reader
by Luna Wolftamer
Summary: You are best friends with the legendary hero, Link. As you go throughout Hyrule, the bond between you becomes tighter, and you start becoming more than just friends. However, a certain shadow shares these feelings, because he is 'connected' with Link somehow. He becomes jealous and now wants you for his own. How will you escape, even with the ability to shape shift?
1. The Fight

I didn't realize when I laid my head on Link's shoulder. My eyes were closed; I was exhausted from traveling Hyrule with him. Battling monsters constantly was taking its toll on my body.

I was sitting to Link's left, leaning up against a tree on Hyrule Field. I were supposed to help keep watch with Link, but I just couldn't keep my eyes open…

The only thing that slightly woke I was when Link laid my head down in his lap so I could sleep easier.

When I finally opened my eyes, it was just past dawn.

I instantly recognized the girl who was approaching.

"Link!" I shook him awake after sitting up. "Link, its Malon!"

He opened his eyes to see my (e/c) orbs watching his, and then saw me point to Malon, but he noticed something in her stride that just wasn't right…

I turn and greet her with a sweet smile, while Link watched her every move suspiciously and reached for his sword…just in case he was right.

"Hi, (y/n)!" she chirped.

"Hey, Malon!" I laugh. "What are you doing so far away from the ranch?"

"Oh, Father sent me to do some business out here."

"Wha-"

"(Y/n), we have a long journey ahead of us. We better get going."

"Aww, but…"

"(Y/n)!" Link rounded on me. His gaze softened, and he spoke softly, "Sorry. I just don't think we should stay here."

"But Malon…"

"(Y/n)," Link whispered, leaning forward to speak softly in my ear. "I don't think that's Malon. She wouldn't come all this way…during the night, even…just to speak with us."

"Now that I think about it, you're right."

"It's probably some kind of monster that either can imitate what people look like, or can possess them."

 **(A/N – Before we go on any farther, I should tell you that you had a curse placed on you when you were young, causing your senses to sharpen extraordinarily, and you can transform into a wolf.)**

Behind me, I heard the air whoosh, and I push Link down, falling next to him…to see a dagger whiz just over us.

I shifted instantly into my wolf form (you can look any way you think is cool) and took a threatening stance.

Link drew his sword, and we were both ready for the next attack.

'Malon' laughed. "You think you can fight me? I promise you…that's a mistake."

I bare my teeth at 'Malon' and snarl viciously.

"Oh, I'm so scared! A big, scary wolf is going to kill me!" 'she' mocked and glared at me, and her eyes changed color – to a crimson red – for a brief second, then agony hit me harshly, my body feeling the pain from everywhere.

"Stop it!" Link charged her, but couldn't land a hit to take her concentration off of me.

Gathering my head (somehow), I gritted my teeth and stumbled away, behind a tree…and the agony eased away.

Gasping, I looked around the tree to Link, who was pinned against a tree, being choked with his feet just above the ground, but he kept his cool and stared back at the monster calmly despite not being able to fight back.

I ran to him, and bit down on the arm around Link's throat. I could taste my opponent's blood, and it tasted of iron and salt. It instantly let go, and 'she' tried to shake me off, but at that point, I were pissed off enough that I wasn't about to just let go.

That earned a few kicks in the ribs before Link finally recovered, but when he swung his sword, it just passed through the neck of the enemy.

'Malon' exploded with dark magic, throwing me off and leaving me stunned several yards away. I accidentally transformed back human, and I hear the grass rustle right in front of my face.

When I look up, I see someone who looked like Link, except he had smoky white hair and crimson red eyes. Instead of a green tunic, it was black…and his pale skin topped off the dark look.

I heart raced, and my chest tightened with fear; the Link look-alike smirked.

"It's a shame, having to kill a pretty face like yours…but this is my favorite kind…killing after someone puts up a hell of a fight!" He brought his sword above his head, and I close my eyes, waiting for him to sharply bring down his blade and the pain of death to reach me.

But it never did.

Hearing a clang, I look up. Link was just in front of me; he had blocked the blow with his shield!

Not wasting a moment, Link leaped into action, clashing swords with his opponent.

Coughing, I try standing, only to collapse to another painful coughing fit. Looking up again, I could tell that Link was winning, though his movements were hinting that he was tiring quickly since he was using completely different moves than usual.

The Link look-alike pushed Link over unexpectedly, and got ready to make the final strike.

"Any last words?" he sneered. I had gotten to my feet and transformed by now. Right as he was going to drive his sword into Link, I leaped and clenched my teeth down into his flesh once again, his blood oozing once more into my mouth.

"Damn dog!" he exclaimed. I tugged hard, and threw him several yards behind me. Approaching Link, who was breathing hard, I gently gripped the back of his collar in my teeth, and was trying to drag the two apart, but both obviously were not done with each other.

The two boys had both recovered, and were struggling to stand up.

"I'll kill you!" Link's look-alike shouted at me.

"And I'll cut you to pieces before you even touch her!" Link spat back, scrambling to his feet.

"You think you can cut down your own shadow?" he laughed.

"Yes…and I will!" Link shouted.

All I could do was sit by Link's side and narrow my eyes at the supposed 'shadow'…and he returned the death glare.

"See? I should kill her first…" he paused for a moment, "Just to torture you!" the Shadow rushed at Link, and I jump back to give them space.

Link fumed with energy now. I watched as Link took on shallow cuts and scrapes to gash the Shadow's arm or leg deeply.

The Shadow was bleeding badly, and his movements were slowing down significantly. He wasn't even attacking now; he was just doing his best to block Link's attacks. I could smell his blood from where I sat…

The Shadow's sword was flung away from him…and it was coming right at _me_!

I jump back, but not before my right shoulder was gashed deeply. Yelping, I jump back farther, only to collapse there. Wincing, I lick the bleeding gash in hopes to stop the bleeding, but it wasn't working.

Transforming human again, I rip the hem of my (f/c) tunic and tie it tightly around my shoulder. Blood was already seeping through.

By this time, Link had taken a risky glance at me, but only to find you trying to stop your shoulder from bleeding more than it already was. He left the fight to come to your aid, after which the Shadow collapsed onto the ground.

"We need to get you to Kakariko," he said, examining the blood-soaked cloth on your shoulder.

I was already dizzy from blood loss, so Link had to help me over to Epona, after calling her, before laying me atop her bare back.

He mounted after me and arranged me so I lay against his back. My eyelids were getting heavy and I closed my eyes briefly…

"No! Stay awake, (y/n)!" Link shouted, snapping me from the sleepy haze for a moment. "We're almost there. Hold on."

I breath was coming in ragged gasps; my eyes wandered to my shoulder again, and I saw the blood that was getting on Link's green tunic.

"You're getting all bloody," I say, my mind fuzzy. I wasn't thinking straight.

"Yeah…I can tell." Link replied calmly as we entered Kakariko.

I tried moving to wipe off the warm, sticky liquid, but my body wouldn't respond to what I wanted it to do.

"I need help!" Link shouted as we were in the middle of the village. His voice echoed around the village houses.

"Link?! What's…" Malon was in town, carrying a basket, and came running when she recognized Link's voice. Her own cut off abruptly after analyzing the situation. "(Y/n)!"

"We were attacked," Link explained quickly. "She needs help. I need someone to take care of her – preferably a doctor."

Malon pulled out a thick cloth from the basket she had with her.

"Use this to put pressure on the wound until I get back."

Malon sprinted to find help as Link laid me down and took off the bandage I had applied earlier. He quickly placed the cloth Malon had given him in its place and pushed – hard – directly on the wound, squaring his shoulders while doing so.

"OW!" I shout, squeeze my eyes closed, and grit my teeth together as he held his hands firmly against your shoulder.

"Sorry," he apologized, "But this just needs to be done…and no one else is going to do it."

I grit my teeth together hard as he applied pressure. The only good thing that came out of all the pain is that it cleared my head.

"Link! I found someone!" Malon was running back with a lady that had a little bag with her.

"Let me see her." Link stopped and moved, allowing the lady to kneel by my side and examine the gash. As Link stood by me, I noticed his hands were soaked in blood… _my_ blood.

Link refused to leave my side for even a moment when the woman was stitching me up; it was excruciating, but I was going to die otherwise. Malon had to bring a bucket of water for him to wash his hands off in.

After I had finally stopped bleeding, the lady was able to slow down and do more precise work. After she finished the last stitch, she asked Link to carry me into her house so she could care for me.

In answer, he scooped me up, carefully as to not disturb the new stitching, and followed the lady to her household. As he took careful, soft steps after the kind woman, I let my head rest on Link's chest, allowing myself to forget the pain in my right shoulder as I felt his warmth.

Then, unexpectedly, Link spoke softly.

"(Y/n), are you cold?" Shivering, I nod…it was getting cold out – it was the middle of autumn, after all.

He shifted me in his arms so that I was leaning up against him a little more. I had almost fallen asleep when we arrived at the young lady's house.

"Is she…"

"Shhh!" Link cut her off. "Where do you need her?"

"Over there." She paused for a moment. "Are you two close?"

"Well, we've known each other for years, so…I would think so."

"Okay. Are you going to stay?"

"Obviously. I didn't leave her before. Why would I now?"

"Well…never mind. Just go get her to rest."

Link laid me down, covered me with a few blankets, and pulled a chair over to where the bed was and sat down. He gripped my hand tightly as I fell asleep to his rhythmic breathing.


	2. Death by Dream

When I woke up, Link was still next to me, but he was asleep. His head was laid down on the bed next to me, and his hand still had a hold of mine from before I fell asleep.

He sacrificed a lot for me yesterday, I thought. I smiled, but it turned to a grimace as I sat myself up, and didn't dare move my right arm.

Link stirred, but didn't wake.

"I don't know how you do it," I whispered, "saving me time and time again, yet you never get a thank you…You never even got one from my mother."

My mother had brought me to Kokiri Forest in hopes that I could have a better life there – she was going to die – but she only died ten years ago – two years after I met Link. I was going to stay in the Lost Woods forever and become a Skull Kid, but Link found me about a day into my 'little trip'. He became my best friend. My mother never thanked him for it; she just beat the crap out of me for almost staying there. When I saw Link the next day, all he gave me was sympathy and kind words.

I heard the door open, and I could finally see the person who had helped me clearly. She had dark brown hair and beautiful green eyes.

"Thanks for helping me yesterday," I smile.

"It was nothing, really. That boy with you…he wouldn't leave you, even when I told him you needed to rest."

"I would've done the same for him," I reply, looking down at Link. "He knows that."

"Is there any particular reason why he'd be so persistent?" she pressed.

"We're best friends. We've known each other for around 12 years. Why shouldn't he be persistent to stay with me?"

"No, I agree, he was plenty of reason to stick with you. I just thought something else was between you two."

I blushed bright red. "We're just friends, okay?" I say, turning away.

"If you say so," she shrugged, and began walking back to the door. She paused in the doorway and turned her head to say, "By the way, you can call me Corona."

I nodded and shifted my weight as she closed the door behind her, and accidentally put my weight on my right arm, causing I to cry out in pain and bend it awkwardly as I fell into a laying position once again.

Link snapped awake at my cry, and I groaned as I used my left hand to move my right arm into a more comfortable position.

"What happened?" Link's cerulean eyes were wide in alarm.

"Sorry. I was sitting up, shifted my weight to my other arm…and…you saw what happened." I explain vaguely, not saying anything about Corona being here.

"You need to be more careful," Link warned me.

"I know," I groaned, "But it's hard not to move around."

"You have to stay still if you want it to heal. You, of all people, should know that."

"Yeah, but..."

As I began to protest, Link sighed, shook his head...then kissed me softly to stop my words.

Blinking in surprise for a moment, I pause. It felt...nice...but Link pulled away, and it was then that I realized that my face was very hot.

Turning away, the heat only seemed to get more intense.

"You should get some rest," Link advised after a pause.

"Y-yeah..." I stammer, turning so my back was to him. He had just stolen my first kiss! But was that a bad thing...?

My lips still feeling numb from the kiss, I close my eyes and fall peacefully asleep.

"(Y/n)! (Y/n), wake up!" I wake to the smell of smoke. Someone was shaking me awake. Immediately, I start coughing, and everything was distorted.

"W-W-What?" I ask between coughs.

"(Y/n) ..." It seemed as if they hadn't heard me.

I realized I was completely limp...and I couldn't move. The movements I had just done didn't happen. I only thought they did.

"Please! (Y/n)! You have to wake up!" I finally realized who it was...Link.

"I'm here, Link!" I shout, but everything stayed silent, all except the crackling of a fire.

"Dammit! Now we're trapped!" I hear him exclaim in frustration. I hear a loud bang, and I assumed that Link had just kicked something over. The heat was starting to intensify, and the crackling started coming from above...as if everything would come toppling down on the two of us.

Bolting upright, I wake from my fourth nightmare this week. I had been in this bed for nearly a month.

I start sobbing. Link looks up from the right side of the bed where he'd stayed with me - never leaving.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulls me close to help comfort me. The first night, he had to figure out how to get me to stop crying, and he finally figured out that I just needed a shoulder to cry on. I accept the embrace immediately and let him rock me slowly.

"I don't want to sleep anymore, Link..." I murmur. His gentle hand stroked my hair.

"Now, see, (Y/n) ..." Link placed either of his hands on my shoulders and looked me straight in the eyes. "If you don't sleep, how will you ever be able to get over this fear? The (y/n) I know would go and face her fears instead of running from them as soon as they confronted her." He smiled gently.

I smiled back, through my tears. "You're right, Link. Thanks, I'll try."

"Good. Now, try to get back to sleep."

Laying back down, I smile as I fall back asleep, a new-found determination lodging itself in my soul.

 **Link's POV**

I couldn't help but feel attracted to her. She was so strong, yet had a weak side, just as everyone else, but she didn't show it often, unlike many girls my age.

She was beautiful, and didn't deserve the emotional torture she was experiencing now.

But it was my fault in the first place that she was going through this. If I had warned her about my shadow...this may not have happened. I mean, her shoulder is nearly finished healing, but ever since the nightmares showed up her emotions have been, and I mean, out of control. One moment, we're laughing and talking, the next moment, she's staring at something behind me, completely silent, and when I ask her about it, she plays dumb.

I know there's something going on, but just as the nightmares do, it scares her. Not once has she told me what her nightmares were.

"How is she?"

The Corona's voice made me jump since I'd been so deep in thought.

"F-Fine." I stammered. She knows how to sneak up on a guy!

She walked in and kneeled next to the bed.

"I've noticed you aren't getting good sleep."

"Yeah, I've been a little worried about (Y/n)'s emotional state, with all the nightmares and hallucinations and such."

"Ah, yes..." she nodded. After a small amount of silence, she asked, "You like her?"

I stared at her, and I felt my face heat up. Thank God it was dark in the room.

"'Course I do. Why do I think I stay here instead of just leaving?" I said indignantly.

"You know what I mean. That's not the like I'm talking about."

The heat in my cheeks intensified.

"It's complicated, okay?"

"Sure it is," She smiled and started to the door once again.

Once she had left and I'd turned my attention back to (y/n), my insides tightened. She wasn't breathing.

"(Y/n)!" I exclaimed. I shook her, but she didn't show the slightest sign of waking anytime soon.

I might have to do mouth-to-mouth...Corona said earlier that she was leaving tonight. She still wasn't breathing, so I had to breathe for her. But, thank heavens, it worked.

After several breaths, she started breathing again on her own, heavily and irregular, but she did it nonetheless. At least her heart didn't stop. That would've complicated things.

I stayed awake all night. I wasn't about to fall asleep and allow her to die while I got my 'beauty sleep'.

Three days passed...she still hadn't woken up. She needed to drink some water, or she wouldn't live much longer...

She finally started showing some signs she was alive, such as her muscles were started to tense sporadically and her eyes darted back and forth beneath her eyelids.

I wonder if this is just another nightmare...

Right then, her breath stopped...her heart stopped...everything. She stilled completely. Corona was finding some herbs for when she woke up, and I was here alone. Again.

No, no, no, no, no... she can't be dead!

I had gotten no sleep during those three days. After a few seconds of me being stunned and rooted in place, Corona walked in.

"Anything happen?"

I didn't move from where I stood. It took me a few more precious seconds to comprehend what had just happened.

"Link...?"

That snapped me out of it.

"(Y/n)! (Y/n), wake up! Please, you have to wake up!" I shouted. I pulled her to the edge of the bed, and a tear was sliding down my cheek. "Please...wake up..."

 **Your POV**

"LINK! NO!" I wail his name with tears dripping down my cheeks. He had just been slaughtered before me...by someone with glowing red eyes...not that different from the shadow Link we'd fought before. He strode slowly up to me...Link's blood still dripping off his blade. He grinned at my terror.

"Yes...you should be afraid...VERY afraid," he growled. As he came nearer, my body started to stumble as it backed away. I was trembling...barely even able to hold myself on my feet. But then there was an invisible barrier behind me.

He grinned again. He lifted my chin with his finger so he could look me in the eyes. "Such a shame...you could've been the only one I spared."

As his face neared my own, a sneer still darkening his features, he held his blade to my throat. As he pressed harder, I felt a few drops of blood run down...but there was almost no pain. I subconsciously assumed it was the adrenaline pumping through my body from how afraid I was.

'If you don't sleep, how will you ever be able to get over this fear? The (y/n) I know would go and face her fears instead of running from them as soon as they confronted her.' Link's words echoed in my head from just before I fell asleep.

Then it hit me: this is just another nightmare.

"You can't hurt me," I mumble.

"What did you say?" he snarled. I started to hear a faint voice calling my name...begging me to wake up...and it echoed around the room.

I look up, staring into his crimson eyes. "You can't hurt me here. This...This is just a dream."

He swung his sword through my abdomen with a shout of frustration, and I saw blood splatter everywhere. Everything faded...and I open my eyes to see Link and Corona standing over me.

"(Y/n)!" Link sounded very relieved. I sit up, and Link wraps his arms around me tightly. "Don't do that! I thought...I thought that you had died!"

After a moment of comprehending what he had said, I whisper, "I was almost convinced I was going to, too."

Link was silent for a moment. "You were out for three days. You stopped breathing on the first night, but I helped you there...and then you just...died...about thirty seconds before you woke up."

"Sorry...that was a really convincing dream."

Sighing, I allow my head to rest on his shoulder, and I felt his warm breath on my neck as he held me in a tight embrace.

The dream repeated through my mind over and over, and eventually caused me to shudder a bit.

"Are you cold?" Link asked quietly, preparing to get up and grab a few blankets from the corner of the room, but I stopped him.

"No, I'm fine. Just a shiver."

"Are you sure? It's an easy fix-"

"Link, I said I'm fine," I snapped, which caused him to pause and look at me closely. Quickly realizing what I'd done, I quickly apologized. "Sorry, I didn't mean to say it like that…"

"It's okay. I feel like you're not telling me something, though." He sat back down next to me and ran his fingers through my hair.

"It's nothing I can't handle. I'll let you know if there's anything you can do to help, okay?" I attempted to reassure him, which seemed to work for the time being.

"Alright. Well, rest up for now and I'll get dinner for you." He stood up and helped me get comfortable before leaving the room temporarily. Once the sun had gone down for the day, the two of us talked a bit more before falling into dreamless asleep.


	3. Love Triangle?

I woke up, but found myself still quite tired, and didn't open my eyes quite yet. Thank God for instincts.

There were quiet footsteps in the room, sounding like pacing, along with someone muttering, "She has to wake up soon, right? If not, I'll have to wait another...to...her." Some parts were mumbled too quietly for me to hear. After several minutes, they started pacing faster.

"Come on...come on...if I can't get her out of her sleep before that idiot gets back, I'll be done for."

I realized just then that Link was no longer next to me. I managed to stop my breath from hitching in my throat.

I hear the front door shut quietly. The pacing stopped, and whoever was standing there dove under the bed to hide the fact that they were there.

The nearly silent footsteps stopped in the doorway. Slowly opening my eyes, I lift my hand and point to underneath the bed.

Link, who was in the doorway, walked silently over towards me, winking to say he had understood, but made himself sound unhesitant and comfortable to whoever was there.

Suddenly I felt something sting the arm that happened to be hanging off the bed.

My ears picked up very slight movement that Link wouldn't have detected. Though my shoulder hadn't fully healed, I shifted and leaped off the bed to the hero's side.

"(Y/n), You're not supposed to..."

Hearing something, I grip the back of Link's tunic in my teeth, and yank him so he fell on his back. An arrow whizzes past, just skimming my ear.

The shadow Link emerged from underneath the bed, and seeing me glaring at him, he smirked and said, "Did you enjoy the dreams? I sure did."

I felt the blood drain from my head, making me feel a bit light headed. However, he couldn't know that and I held my ground.

Nudging Link to his feet, I took a fighting stance and growled menacingly in shadow Link's direction.

"Aw, aren't you just cute?" he chuckled sarcastically, and rolled his eyes.

"Leave her out of this, Dark Link. This is between you and me," Link growled with a dark look on his usually gentle features.

"Oh, no, Link. She got dragged into this when she tried to tear my arm off!" Dark Link shouted, pointing his sword in my direction. "This isn't just you and me trying to kill each other anymore. This is much more."

Dark Link glared at me, and I shot him back with the scowl, trying to look braver than I felt. In fact, I felt so nervous, it was killing me.

Transforming back human, I say, "Tell me, Dark Link. You said this is much more than you and Link trying to kill each other. If it's not that, enlighten me."

"It's me trying to kill you to torture him," He huffed, as if it was obvious.

"Do you really think it'll be that easy to kill her? If so, you're in for a rough couple of months," Link smirked.

"Whatever. Just be sure to keep looking behind you...you never know when I'll strike." With that, he throws a Deku Nut at the ground, and the flash blinds the two of us.

Opening my eyes again, my eyes adjust rather slowly. But once they did, I see that Dark Link was no longer there.

I breathe out heavily, and sit down on the bed.

"Heh. I guess I shouldn't have transformed. Now my arm is sore again," I laughed half-heartedly while massaging my injured shoulder.

"Geez, (y/n). You can really be a pain sometimes," Link says, raking his fingers through his hair, as if trying to calm his nerves by doing so.

"So can you!" I retort playfully, sticking my tongue out at him.

We both laugh and head outside to make sure he was gone.

 _ **~~Time skip: two weeks after the encounter with Dark Link~~**_

"Link, cut it out! That's COLD!" I shrieked as he splashed cold water from the well on me. I splashed some at him, but it was such a small amount that he didn't notice it.

After a few minutes, I was completely drenched from the waist up, and Link was laughing hysterically. Yes, he was a little wet, but it only looked like he had gotten caught in some rain for 15 seconds.

"UGH! I...I... I can't think of anything to call you! There's no words low enough!" I was trying my hardest not to laugh along with him.

Snatching up the bucket of water the two of us were sent to collect, I stomp away in faux anger.

"Hey, wait up!" Link stumbles after I, still laughing.

"You need to walk faster, slowpoke!" I retort lightheartedly.

My arm had healed, but it could get injured easier due to lack of use, so it was aching by the time I made it back to Corona's house.

Link swooped in and stole the bucket of water out of my grasp.

"Hey! I almost made it this time!"

"You were starting to wince again!" he protested with a wink.

"At least let me carry the stupid bucket! Just because I get sore doesn't mean I should stop! It means I should keep going; that it's getting better!"

"You're just going to re-injure myself. I have to have my 'sidekick' at full strength," Link laughed, placing the bucket fluidly on the ground next to the door.

I laughed, punching him in the arm playfully and running for it. I sprinted up towards Death Mountain. Link caught up quickly, and tackled me on the dirt trail.

After a short struggle, he had pinned me on my back, and he was on all fours above me, breathing hard, and I was breathing harder.

"Okay, okay...you got me. Get off." I try to shove him off, but he wouldn't budge.

"You know...I have to get you back for punching me."

"You mean the tackle didn't count?!" I exclaim.

"No..." he leaned down slowly...

Everything seemed to slow down as our faces became closer. However, right before our lips touched, I noticed a glint in Link's eyes that caused me to abruptly shove him off. Jumping to my feet and backing away quickly, I see the glint again, and it made my stomach drop painfully.

Red. Crimson red.


	4. Tender Confessions

Turning and tearing down the mountain, I nearly tumbled head over heels from speeding down the steep slope. Just before I could make it past the gate, however, I felt a powerful force grip the back of my shirt and slam me up against the cliff wall to my right.

Everything was dark and blurry for a few seconds from the impact. I had sunk down to a sitting position, and there was a warm liquid trickling down the side of my head. I struggled a few times to get up, but it proved impossible in my current state.

I noticed a dark figure kneel in front of me and I felt my insides twist. What was one supposed to do in a situation like this? I had no way of calling for help because of my disorientation, and it was impossible to get up and even walk, let alone run.

The figure reached forward toward my face, and I tried to draw my head away from it, but obviously, there was a cliff wall behind me.

Then I heard his...soft voice?

"You're pretty tough to still be conscious. Although, it shocked me that you caught on to me that fast..." Dark Link was speaking in a silky-smooth voice that would have sent chills down my spine, had I not only been subconsciously listening...and speaking.

"You're good at...acting...but your true features...can't hide...forever," I growl between gulping breaths. It had gotten surprisingly hard to breathe.

Dark Link just sighed and ran his pointer finger slowly down my jaw. Unexpectedly, he leaned forward and kissed me lightly on the lips. I felt an almost electric charge between us, but it had a dangerous vibe to it.

I came to my senses just enough I could make myself fall to the side, away from Dark Link. But that only seemed to just piss him off.

"Damn bitch...I gave you a chance to fix what you did and you gave that up on your own conscience," He fumed and grabbed me by my (h/l) (h/c) hair. I attempted to force him to release me, but because I was dizzy and faint from blood loss, I couldn't do enough damage to make it happen.

An achingly familiar voice suddenly echoed through Kakariko, and I let out a shuddering sigh of relief.

"(Y/n)? Where are you?" Link called from down by the lone tree in the middle of the village. Dark Link tightened his grip on my hair and glared at me.

"Don't think this is over, (y/n). I will have my revenge, one way or another," He growled, and tossed me down the rest of the way down the mountain.

I rolled out of control down the slope. I could feel the rocks, large and small, as I hit them on my way toward the edge of the fifteen-foot cliff. There was no way to stop the momentum Dark Link had sent me at. I just did my best to curl up, but once the ground disappeared from underneath me, I grimaced, and as I felt the impact of the ground, I blacked out.

I was startled back to consciousness when my upper body was completely drenched in freezing cold water. I started coughing since I'd breathed in some, and pushed myself painfully into a sitting position.

Cracking open my (e/c) eyes, I could make out Link in front of me. In the corner of my eye, I could make out a blurry splotch of deep red. I raised my shaky, aching arms to wipe the water droplets from my face and push my hair away from my face, though it hurt badly to do so.

Just as Link opened his mouth to speak, the muscles in my back that were holding me upright gave out and he had to catch me. He pulled me into his lap and cradled me in his arms as he spoke softly to me.

"Are you feeling okay?"

I made a sound that sounded like 'Mmhmm', but a little more sarcastically. Knowing Link, he wouldn't take this as a distress signal. As predicted, he just smiled weakly.

"At least I know I have my precious (y/n) back."

He cradled me close to his warm, chiseled chest, and despite being soaked, I felt myself relax a bit more. He stroked my arm in a place that wasn't cut up from the fall lightly, knowing that the fresh wounds would be extremely sensitive. I hadn't even noticed that my arms were wrapped in a clean, white cloth. However, I did note the bandaging under my shirt and pants. He could've just pulled up my shirt to treat the wounds on my stomach, but my knee-length pants, on the other hand, were way too tight for that...

The thought instantly made me want to crawl into a hole and die. How embarrassing!

Attempting to get up, I could barely roll away from Link and push myself up on my hands and knees. Unexpectedly, I felt Link's arm wrap around I and lift me up on my feet strongly.

I couldn't hold my own weight on my feet, so I staggered and relied on Link to keep I upright, which he did easily. He was looking down at me with a concerned expression. I kept my face hidden from his prying eyes, knowing that my face would be a heated red from embarrassment.

"Are you sure you should be up already, (y/n)? Maybe you should rest for a bit before you push yourself anymore."

I grunted and shook my head best I could without letting him see my face. However, he did something unexpected. Link lifted my face to look at him in the eyes, a small smile gracing his perfect features as he saw how red I had become. He leaned down and kissed me softly, and when he pulled away a few seconds later, he stayed very close.

"I... I have decided I want you to understand how much I care for you. And I don't think there's a better time than now..." He murmured, sending chills running down my spine and causing my heart to start a frenzy of loud pounding. I stare weakly at Link, scanning his face for a moment before looking away.

I just don't know if I can accept his feelings...we're supposed to be best friends, not lovers. If we got together and it didn't work out, it would just make the whole relationship awkward for both of us, and we'd eventually drift apart. Am I willing to take that risk, and become even closer to the man I would more than love to call my own? I think. Could there be anything worse than losing my only friendship? Probably not, but if it put these strong, pent up feelings to rest, then...

Bring it on.


	5. Knight in Shining Armor

I must've fallen asleep or unconscious, because the next thing I knew, I was back in Corona's house, resting. Link had his head on the bed next to me, fast asleep. I smiled a little and reached slowly to put my hand over his. He stirred slightly and looked up sleepily at me, but the sparkle in his eyes seemed to liven up more as his gaze focused on my face. He lifted my hand toward his lips and kissed my palm gently.

Even though it hurt to move because of my fall down the mountain, I wouldn't allow myself to skip this opportunity on that excuse.

I felt a light blush heat up my cheeks and I looked to the side hoping to hide it, but Link hooked my chin between his thumb and forefinger and turned my face back towards him. His cerulean orbs seemed to pierce my very soul and study every little thought I had.

Oh, God...is he going to kiss me again? Please tell me he is... I thought, feeling the desperate need well up in my chest. Several agonizing moments later, he leaned in closer very slowly, as if testing to see if I was fine with this action, and finally reached the conclusion that I felt the same kind of want he did. However, he stopped just millimeters away from my trembling lips, and I had to move forward to close the last tiny bit of space between us.

Immediately, I felt Link's hand slide hesitantly up my tender arm and down my back, goosebumps rising where his fingers trailed across the skin.

Unexpectedly, I felt his tongue graze my bottom lip, politely asking for entrance, which I gave him access automatically.

Our tongues danced together, twining as the intensity started to increase. A soft groan of pleasure escaped my lips involuntarily, and that seemed to drive Link very close to his breaking point.

I finally mustered the energy to graze my hand up his toned abdomen and chest, then around his neck to pull him closer and deepen the kiss.

Right as the sparks between the two of us seemed they would erupt into flame, a loud bang outside caused me to break away from my partner. I was panting for air as I glanced around the room, and a hand on my cheek stopped my frantic search for what made the noise.

Link looked down for a moment and murmured, "If that was some kind of game to you, it's not funny."

Bewildered by his sudden accusation, I argued, "But it wasn't! I heard something loud outside and I was startled..."

A sudden look of understanding graced the hero's features and he climbed into the bed next to me and pulled me into his well-muscled body. He laid my head back so I could rest and whispered,

"I love you, (y/n) ...Don't forget that. Please."

"I love you too...you'll always be my knight in shining armor." I respond in a hushed voice as I close my eyes and drift off to sleep.

 **Link's POV**

As (Y/n) fell asleep in my arms, I couldn't help but marvel at her beauty. How was I lucky enough to be the man she'd chosen to stay with? Her (h/l) (h/c) hair, (e/c) eyes, radiating aura, and beautiful smile could've captivated any man she'd come across and stolen their heart, too.

However, of all the men she could have chosen from…

She picked me.

Why?

Maybe I'll never know. Maybe she'll tell me one day. Either way...I'm still in love with my best friend.

And that's not exactly a good thing. See, if we end up breaking it off for whatever reason, I'll be losing not only a more than suitable wife, but also my closest companion and confidant.

But I couldn't just pretend that my feelings didn't exist. So... I told her. And even though it was hard, because I didn't know whether she felt the same way, it had to be out there. Otherwise...

I could've lost her to someone else.

And at this point, I just couldn't handle that. If anyone else could do what I am, it might drive me to do something stupid.

I find myself imagining someone ever hurting her when I am around, and that very thought angered me to the point I tightened my grip on her. That would not happen; not in a million years. If anyone ever tried anything, they're as good as dead. No questions asked. And that's a promise…to her and myself.


End file.
